Fallout: Never Changing
by boreddude70
Summary: War never changes, and neither does he. She'd watched him charge down countless enemies, charm numerous women, and stare down unimaginable horrors, yet he still felt like the same man she met at that dump of an outpost.
1. Prologue

**Warning: Mature content including graphic violence, language and sexual content.**

She found him right where she expected, back in Goodsprings where his journey started, sitting in the back of a burnt out pickup next to a toolbox filled with all manner of random items. She wasn't surprised to find ED-E there too, hovering just over his shoulder. What did surprise her however was the fact that they were talking; or rather he was talking and ED-E was making beeping noises she never learned to interpret.

"Think I should go back and talk to her?"

*NON-COMITAL BEEPING*

"Great help you are."

*APOLOGETIC BEEPING*

He sighs, "It's fine old friend, this is a decision I need to make myself anyways I suppose."

*CONFIRMATORY BEEPING*

She watched him run a hand through his sandy blond hair before standing up off the truck bed and stretching, "Guess I probably shouldn't have run off like I did. I just wish I knew what to say."

She'd seen Courier Six set upon by powder gangers, giant ants, fiends and more than a few deathclaws, but she'd never seen him jump the way he did when he turned around and saw her standing there on the remains of the road above the truck.

She couldn't help but laugh. Hard. And she laughed even harder at his expression as he watched her laugh.

As she settled herself and her laugh turned to chuckles and eventually stopped all together, she made her way down the bank to stand near him.

He had an expression on his face she couldn't quite identify, "How long have you been there Cass?"

"Long enough to know there's a girl you need to talk to. So, who's the lucky lass?" She hoped the jealousy didn't show through in her voice as she asked the question.

"I don't want to talk about it. What are you doing out here anyways? Miss me already? I've only been gone for a day and a half."

 _Yes, I did._ "I just got bored sitting around and when I tried to find you, you weren't in the room they said you were."

"Yeah, I figured someone else could use it more. I stayed long enough for the medic to patch me up and grab a few stimpacs and some ammo, then I made my way here."

"Why here?"

"Just felt right, it was good talking to everyone again, even if Trudy got a little mad about me not stopping here before the battle for the dam."

"So you basically had to come visit your mom…"

She watched as his face went blank and he took a deep breath, "Yeah, basically."

She shook her head and laughed, "So what happens now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I haven't given it any thought. We won the second battle for Hoover Dam, not sure there's anything left to do."

"So you don't need us around anymore?"

"I never said that. I just don't know what to do now. Maybe we should head back to the Lucky 38 and hash this out with everyone there."

"Sounds good to me boss."

He took one last look in the toolbox, the one he used to stash all of the items he collected in his early days just in case he needed them later, scratched the words 'to your good health' on it and turned away. "Let's get going."


	2. Separate Ways

**So this is the first real chapter in my little story, and right now the rating is M for events in later chapters.**

* * *

 **Courier SIX**

The walk back to the Strip was fairly uneventful, only a couple fiends and a deathclaw tried anything, and they all paid for it.

*WELCOME TO NEW VEGAS, ENJOY YOUR STAY*

"Even now that I've taken control of the securitrons with Yes-man, I still can't get used to them."

"Well that's what you get for having an army of heavily armored super robots."

*CONFIRMATORY BEEPING*

He turned to look at ED-E indignantly, "Hey, you're one to talk Mr. heavily armored floating robot."

"Enough of this you two, if we keep standing here in front of the Lucky 38 we'll draw a crowd," Cass sighed and started walking up the steps shaking her head. "It's a miracle that we ever won the dam the way you guys act."

"HEY!" *INDIGNANT BEEP*

"Let's move boys."

And with that Cass walked through the doors into the 38 casino.

Shaking his head as he followed after her he wasn't sure he'd ever have her behavior figured out.

"Let's go ED-E."

The inside of the casino was the same as ever apart from the lone NCR representative stationed there at the front desk. He was stationed there as a direct contact with the Embassy in case of emergency.

"Afternoon Corporal."

"Good afternoon sir. The ambassador would like to speak to you as soon as you're available sir."

"I'll be over as soon as I'm done here; it shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I'll notify him immediately sir."

"Thanks Corporal."

Cass was waiting for him at the elevator when he turned around, "Let's go Cass, time to see what the team has to say."

The presidential suite didn't seem nearly as big as it did when he first stepped foot in there. With Raul, Boone, Veronica, Rex, Arcade and Lily all staying there at least part time, the space was filled pretty comfortably.

Boone was the first to notice them as they entered. "So you finally found him huh? Lurking around Goodsprings?"

Cass gave a humph. "Yeah, he was reclining in the back of some old truck."

"Near a camper, with a toolbox in the back right? Figured that's where he'd go."

Starting to be bothered by the way they were talking around him, "Hey, can we not talk like I'm not here? It's a little disconcerting."

Boone laughed, "So is watching you interact with most women."

The Courier sighed, "It is just not my day. Anyways meeting in five." And with that he strode into the main bedroom to sort his gear.

"Meeting?" Boone inquired.

"Yeah, he wants to know what everyone else wants to do now that the battle for the dam is over and we all survived."

"Ah, I see. I'll get everyone gathered in the dining room then."

"I'll leave you to it." Cass said before walking into the bunk room to put away her things as well.

Six minutes later everyone is sitting around the table in the dining room except ED-E and Rex who were hovering above the table and sitting next to the bookshelf respectively.

"So what's this about Boss?" Raul's accent cuts above the ongoing conversation between Arcade, Boon, and Veronica.

"It's time to decide what's going to happen now that the battle for the dam is over. We've been through a lot together but I can't imagine that any of you want to stay cooped up here forever."

"You're not just trying to get rid of us now are you?"

"No Veronica, it's just that now that the fights done there's no need to keep everyone holed up in here. If you don't want to go I'm not making you. You're all welcome here anytime. I should warn you though; things will be changing around here. I want to open the Lucky 38 Casino and Hotel."

"You really want to compete with the other families on the Strip Boss? Won't that cause trouble?" Raul asks concerned about starting another war just after winning the last.

"I'll be talking to the Chairmen and Omertas about it; I don't expect any trouble from them, and honestly I don't care about the White Glove Society."

"Never thought you were a homebody," Boone says."Hard to picture you in a suit managing a casino. You really want to give up the guns and stimpacs?"

"I don't plan to run it myself. I'm going to find a manager to stay in and run it. With the conflict between the NCR and the Legion over, I expect it will be easier to find a suitable person."

He looked around as everyone digested the information.

Raul looked thoughtful; the old ghoul seemed to be rolling something over in his head.

Boone looked indifferent as always, it was never easy to tell what he was thinking. Veronica looked almost guilty.

Lily seemed to be having a rare moment of true mental clarity; looking at him with a smile on her face. The sight was mildly frightening.

Arcade was pensive; like his decision was made he just wasn't sure how to approach it.

Cass was leaning back in her chair looking at everyone else in the room. He hoped she had no concrete plans made yet.

He knew Rex and ED-D would do whatever he asked; he just hoped Rex would be happy with his decision.

"Well Arcade, you look like you have something on your mind."

"Yeah, well don't take this the wrong way but I won't be staying. The Followers can still use my experience and skills so I think I'll be going back to their fort in Freeside."

"I can't say I'm surprised with your decision. Have you already made arrangements?"

"Yes, I've spoken to Julie Farkas and she has a bunk ready for me again."

"Do you think they'd have a place for me over there?" Veronica butted in.

He could tell Arcade was surprised by her outburst. It took him a moment to reply.

"Of course, I'm sure they would appreciate having you there."

"Well that's two down," Cass grunts.

Veronica is too happy about the possibility of finally being able to join the Followers to even register that the conversation is moving on.

He looked over at the resident sniper, "Well Boone, what about you? Got any plans?"

"Haven't put any thought into it actually. Not sure what to do now that there aren't any more fights to charge into." The former soldier replied.

"You know, when the casino opens it's gonna need a man to run the security."

"You mean kick back and occasionally rough up unruly drunks? I think I might be able to handle that. Might be nice to not have to kill people every day."

Cass perked up at the mention of security, "What about the robots Yes-Man controls? What are they going to do if not run security?"

"I'm having Yes-Man assign most of the secutitrons to work with the NCR. There will be an independent faction here on the Strip run by Yes-Man and a handful in the casino for Boone to use as he wishes."

"You're giving them to the NCR? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Veronica asks.

"Yes-Man will still have final say over their actions but the NCR will need them for the mop up operations they're conducting to finish off the Legion."

That seemed to satisfy Veronica as she sat back with a nod of her head.

Lilly spoke up then, "I'll be going back to Jacobstown to help my knightkin brethren manage their insanity and hopefully continue to help Doctor Henry find a cure. I've decided to leave tomorrow."

The Courier smiled at this, "I wish you the best of luck with the nightkin. I know you and Doctor Henry will find a solution."

"Thank you young man, I hope you'll come visit your dear granny up on the mountain." And like that her grasp of sanity seemed to skew again.

Raul and Cass were the only ones who hadn't spoken up about their plans. Wanting to talk to Cass last the Courier turned to Raul, but was saved the effort when Boone spoke up.

"What about you Raul? You gonna stay on and fix things up around here or do you have other plans?"

"Actually, I was thinking about the need for a manager here at the casino." He turned towards the Courier. "I may be old Boss, but I had some experience before the war managing money and business on the ranch. And I wouldn't mind fixing a few things here and there."

The Courier laughed. "A casino manager-slash-repairman who happens to be a ghoul, and a former NCR sniper running security; we're going to have the most interesting casino in New Vegas."

"So I got the job?"

"You got the job my friend. At least there shouldn't be any gun play for you anymore."

"Can't say I'm upset about that Boss."

"Okay, you Boone and I will talk more about this later."

Everyone looked at Cass, the only one to not announce plans so far.

"Well Cass?" Arcade of all people inquired.

"Well, I'd like to keep traveling with you if that's all right." She directed at the Courier.

He couldn't express how happy he was to hear that. He settled for a smile and a nod of his head. "I guess that covers everything, but I'd like to give all of you something to help keep in contact."

He lifted a bag up off the floor and took from it six long range, NCR issue radios. "Just in case of emergency; a gift from Colonel Hsu."

Everyone leaned in to grab a radio and tucked it away on their person.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, I think that's everything I wanted to cover. I want you all to know your always welcome back, whether it's for a day or a year; you'll always have a bed waiting."

He stood up and left the room then, calling Rex and ED-E after him.

Back in his room he sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Well Rex, I think it's time you went back to stay with the King, I'm sure he's missed you. Would you like that boy?"

*SATISFIED BARK*

"Well let's get you home then. ED-E, Wait here in the 38 for now, I'll be back soon.*

*AFFIRMATIVE BEEPING*

The King's School of Impersonation hadn't changed at all, and the King was in his chair in front of the stage as usual. He looked up as the Courier and Rex walked in. "Well if it isn't my favorite wasteland wanderer." He stood up and held his hand out to the Courier, "I'd like to thank you personally for everything you've dome for the Kings, Freeside and the Mojave in general. You've been a good friend to all of us. Especially to my boy Rexy here."

The courier shook the offered hand. "I was only doing what I thought was right. It really wasn't anything special."

"Doing what's right is something special by itself these days."

"I suppose you're not wrong, but I hope things will get better now. Anyways I brought Rex back, with the battles over he's done his part to help and I think it's time he came home to stay for a while."

"Did you have your fun huntin' the Legion boy?"

*BARK BARK*

Rex trotted over to the King and sat down against his leg.

"Guess he's glad to be home now. You're both welcome up at the 38 anytime, it's going to be opening up to the public soon and Raul would be happy to patch up anything that happens to Rex here."

"Thank you for everything, and I want you to know the Kings will always have your back."

"Thank you. Now you take good care of him Rex, don't let him cause too much trouble. I'll see you later King."

The King laughed and shouted a goodbye as the courier walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: This story may or may not be updated regularly, I only have another chapter and a half written at this point. Life's kinda dragging ass right now so I don't have as much time or reason to write as when I put these first chapters together.


	3. Clean Start

**This chapter was a pain to write as a guy, as it is all written from Cass's POV. Also it's only about half as long as the previous chapter; this is probably around the length most future chapters will be.**

* * *

 **CASS**

She watched him walk out with Rex; she assumed he was going to take him back to the King. She was actually going to miss the robotic K-9; he was probably the friendliest cyberdog she'd ever met.

 _I suppose it's just another of the things the end of the war is changing._

She left the combined kitchen and dining room and went over to the bathroom; she hadn't bathed since before the final battle and since the events of the night after she felt absolutely unclean.

Walking into one of the bath stalls she pulled the curtain closed turned on the water and began peeling of her travel worn clothes.

 _I can't believe I slept with some random soldier when I couldn't find Him. What was I thinking? Better question; why do I feel this way now, I've never felt like this before?_

As she thought about it she realized she only started feeling different since meeting the courier. She'd never seen men as something more than meat or occasionally tools for business, but something about the Courier made her feel different. She genuinely liked being around him just for the sake of being near him.

She looked down at her pile of clothes as the water reached a comfortable level.

 _I'm not so sure I like this feeling._

As she stepped into the tub and sat back in the hot water she sighed in pure bliss.

 _Now this is a feeling I could get used to._

* * *

After she completed her usual cleansing routine and refilled the tub with clean water she lost track of time. With no impending disasters looming, she decided she could indulge herself a little. After close to two hours in the bath she climbed out of the tub and stretched letting all the knots in her muscles unwind.

 _It's kind of a shame I have to put those grimy clothes back on now that I'm clean._

"Um, Cass?"

Veronica's hesitant question startled her so much she almost fell back in the tub.

"Holy shit Veronica, don't sneak up on me like that. What do you need?"

Still on the other side of the curtain, Veronica passed a pile of clothes in around the side of the privacy screen. "I noticed you came in to bathe and, well, I also noticed how ragged your clothes were so I went to find you these."

She took the offered bundle of clothing, a set of pre-war casual wear that included a pair of jeans, a red flannel shirt, and even a pair of socks.

"Wow. Veronica you are a life saver."

"Oh, it was nothing; I just know how unpleasant it is to get back into dirty travel wear after bathing. Sorry I could only find that though, I wasn't sure what to do about your underwear, those aren't something you can get close with the size on and fix with a belt."

"That's alright. Who needs underwear anyways?"

"Aw Cass, that's gross!"

Cass laughed as she out on the new clothing. "I'm just kidding Veronica. I'll scrounge around for a pair that fits on my own." She slid the screen open and stepped out with her old clothed under her arm. "Thank you for these; really, I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got out of the bath."

"It was no trouble, really. I'm just glad they fit. I had to guess your size."

"They're close enough considering they're men's clothes. Thanks for not getting me a dress."

"I didn't think you'd appreciate that as much. But I better go; I need to get packed and ready to move over to the Followers' fort in Freeside tomorrow."

"Well I wish you the best of luck in your future adventures. I'm sure we'll run into each other in our travels, but don't be afraid to stop in and say hello when you want."

"Thanks Cass, its nice having a normal woman friend who isn't obsessed with men in power armor or collecting energy weapons."

Cass laughed at that. "I don't know, a man in power armor can be pretty attractive…"

"I know that, I just don't like talking about it every minute of the day. It's nice being able to talk about whatever when you're around. When you're not here this place is a total sausage fest."

Veronica was fidgeting and Cass could tell she was dancing around something and with how the younger woman was going on she realized that Veronica was trying to express how much she would miss her when she moved in with the Followers.

"It's okay Veronica, I'm going to miss you too."

"I-, bu-, how- ….. Thanks Cass." She hugged the older woman before running out of the room blushing.

 _I guess were all a little emotionally stunted._

Thinking on it, Cass realized she'd come to think of the younger woman as a sister. While having different tastes and interests, being the only women in the casino drew them together.

 _I suppose I should do something with these old clothes and find something to wear under these jeans._

 _I wonder if the courier's back yet._

* * *

After tossing her old clothes in a bag so she could take them to be washed, she looked around and noticed the Courier was still gone. She was a little worried until she remembered that the NCR ambassador wanted to speak with him as soon as possible.

 _Hopefully Crocker doesn't want him to run off on another life threatening mission._

Looking around, she realized just how much she hated being cooped up in this place. It never sat right with her, being wrapped in all this luxury.

She found a clock and noticed almost three and a half hours had passed since he left.

 _I hope nothing happened; it would be just our luck to have someone attack right after the battle with the Legion._

She decided not to worry right away, there weren't many who could go toe to toe with the Courier, he would be fine in most fights. Instead she decided to go look for some extra clothing while she had time.

After searching three floors she found a few items that fit and managed to be comfortable. How people used to wear what amounted to a bootlace baffled her. She couldn't image those were comfortable at all.

 _At least I found a comfortable pair. I should probably get back to the presidential suite though. Its getting pretty late and I still want to talk to the Courier when he gets back._

* * *

The Courier still wasn't back when she walked out of the elevator. Despite knowing his capabilities in a fight she was still worried. She hated it when he would leave her here to travel with one of the others, and now he was out on his own; no one to have his back if things went sour.

It must have started around the time he helped her expose the Crimson Caravan Company and the Van Graffs for the scum they are, but somewhere along the lines she started to care for him, a lot.

She hated this feeling of not knowing anything and decided to go out and make sure he hadn't gotten himself in trouble.

After grabbing her shotgun, a couple boxes f shells, and a handful of stimpacs, she got back in the elevator and hit the button for the casino floor.

The NCR messenger was reclining behind the front counter, and when she asked, he had no more information on the Courier whereabouts than she did.

 _I'll just have a look around and see if anyone's seen him lately._

Just as she was about to walk out the front door, it opened and the Courier walked in.


End file.
